Quest Directory
➽ ➽ Pandas ' '➽ ➽ Motley Flock (Parrots) ''' ---- Begin= {| class="mainpagebox" | '''This Directory contains a comprehensive list of all Oasis Quests Click the pictures to be taken to those Quest Lines: UnlockQG3.png|Unlock Quests|link=Unlock Quests GoldenPalmG3.png|Golden Palm Tree|link=Golden Palm Tree AdsBoardG4.png|Ads Board Quest|link=Ads Board |-|Weekly Quests= This is a list of all the quests released after launch of Oasis. Most of them are timed and given weekly. *Meerkats *Butterfly Migration *Lion Pride *Plush Zoo *Pandas (& Toucans) *Motley Flock (Parrots) *Kangaroo *Tableland Quests: Set 1 (Appus) *Circus Monkeys *The Lighthouse *Flying Island Quests: Set 2 (Huge Pink Tree) *Raccoon-troublemaker *Plastic Grove (Sand Sculptures) *Cactus Terrarium *Magic Owls *Silver Ibex (Royal Orchid) *Glowing Fountains *Flamingo *Gold Merit Badge Quests |-|Sunny Shore= *Sunny Shore Quests Hungry Nauraki Settling in the Jungles Resources for the Workshop Repair Taming a Macetail Map The First Map Part The Second Map Part The Third Map Part Treasure Locked Trunk Special Tools Plants of the Oasis Animals of Oasis Food Shipyard The Last Preparations The Bait for Rubeopteros Taming a Rubeopteros Getting Ready for Flight *Quest Set 1 Vegetable Garden Helping your Neighbors Fruits Outdoors Dinner Albathread Ducks A House for Friend Harvest Breeding Fish Friendship with Rodentors House Level 2 *Quest Set 2 New Territories Mushroom-Gathering Trip Woodcutter Stocking Stones Garden Improvement Flowerbeds Pond Flignums Pavilion Firefly Trees *Quest Set 3 Woodcutter Woodcutter 2 Big-Eared Neighbors Breeding Rabbits Four-Legged Friends Expansion Tropical Fruits Holidlay Tree Duck Tales Caring Owner Trader Nursery Wonderful Fir Trees Landscape Design Expansion Jungles Pineapples Home Comfort Stock of Stones Four-Legged Helpers Annoying Birds Offensive Jungles Clearing the Plot A Good Deal (have) Well-Deserved Rest Planting Corn Oranges *Windmill Quests Mill Twine-Flower Garden Instead of the Forest Medium Flowerbeds Juicy Fruit Growing Wheat |-|Mystery Island= *Mystery Island Quests: Set 1 Trip to the Mystery Island Stores for Arouchi Returning to an Island Rod is Better than Fish On the Way Territory Expansion On the New Place Preparing for Construction Restoring Bungalow Strange Statue Present for Spirit Stocking Materials Little Dolphin in Danger Careful Friend Restoring Statue Mystery Chest How do you open the Chest? Oil and Hammer Collecting Corals Corals Coral Idol Abandoned Well Heavy Stones Magic Glow Magic Paint Restoring Well Magic Flowers *Mystery Island Quests: Set 2 Tools for Uncle Jim Fortifying a Harness The Last Preparations Hieroglyphs Visit Stevens Professor's Pets Planting Rubber Palms Hot-Air Balloon: Basket Hot-Air Balloon: Cover Up! Where do Nauraki Live? Upgrading the Shipyard Stock of Food Crafting a Boat Plot Steering Oar Gifts for Gods Crafting Decorations Fruits Collecting Tools *Mystery Island Quests: Set 3 Underwater Research Professor's Help Crafting a Winch Reliable Boat Building a Bathyscaphe Coming Back An Important Ingredient Potion A Strange Ritual Shaman Time to Think Research Materials for Telescope Super-Telescope Right Place Materials for the Pyramid *House of Sun Quests Unusual Lizard Lizard Looking for Trace Spirit of Nature Spirit of Seas Spirit of Hospitality Golden Statuette Spirit of the Sun Happy Island *Helping New Colonists Trade with the Natives Fishery House L3 Helping New Colonists Helping New Colonists Mr. Governor |-|Flying Island= *Flying Island Quests: Set 1 Flying Island! Island Exploring Crafting Incubator Where do you find feed for baby birds? Bird Feed Dragon Totem Care of a Baby Bird Taming Birds Settling the Island Meeting with the Dragon What Does Dragon Eat? New Plants Helping Island Fuel Recycling *Flying Island Quests: Set 2 Helping the Tree Living Water Searching for Water Deep Inside the Caves Big Pump Fountain for the Island Living Tree |-|Tableland= *Tableland Quests: Set 1 Professor's Guest A Little Gift Journey to the Mountains Mysterious Plateau Tribute to the Ancestors How to Feed Appu Totem in the Mountains House in the Mountains Category:Quests